


The Day After

by HolyMad



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood is a clinical romantic, Body Dysmorphia, Body Dysphoria, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Gender Dysphoria, Insecure Magnus Bane, Kinda, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Mental Health Issues, Misgendering, Nicknames, Non-Sexual Kink, POV Magnus Bane, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Pillow Talk, Romantic Fluff, Self-Esteem Issues, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood, Trans Character, Trans Magnus Bane, Trans Male Character, Warlock Magnus Bane, ace alec, aroace author, asexual author, asexual kinks, greyromantic Magnus Bane, sex neutral alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 21:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyMad/pseuds/HolyMad
Summary: Some Pillowtalk after the holy grail but in aspec.Nobody will read this. ig lol





	The Day After

Alexander is looking deep into his eyes. Mapping out his soul. It's a little creepy. Magnus can't really remember the last time he had a morning after like this. Not like this could be called a morning after because zero stuff happened before to have an after now. They just kissed. Horizontally, on the bed. Topless. But just kissing. And a little touching. Above the belly button.

 

And still, Alec is lying in front of him, looking content and shining like the sun themself. Also: They spend a night (technically) and he's still here at all.

 

"What's wrong, Babe?" It seemed impossible but his (possibly) love of a lifetime grins even wider.

 

Magnus looks away and lays on his back. "Nothing." He's definitely not telling him his fucked up brain.

 

But it's Alec. He scoots closer and mumbles into his chest. "I'm sorry if I upset you. You can always tell me everything, okay? Effort, right?" He pulls away an inch, grins soundedly and- kisses his chest. "Boob."

 

Awesome. "Do you have a boob kink?"

 

Alec lays his chin on his chest and looks up to him. His eyes look even bigger. He's way too cute like this. "I just love that my boyfriend has these incredible abs and such strong tiddies." Great day.

 

"Could you not call it that?"

 

He looks down, emotions flickering over his face. Panik, worry. "Sorry. What can I say?"

 

"Chest??" Really???

 

He bites his lip, scrunches his nose. Thinking face. Never ends well. "Pecs?"

 

Magnus rolls his eyes. "Okay." It works.

 

"I like all your muscles. Chest, belly, arms- fuck, I love your arms. And your shoulders." He runs his hand over Magnus's arm, following strings of muscle.

 

"Do you think my chest looks like boobs? Like of a woman?" It just blurts out. Shit. Now waiting.

 

Alec frowns. "No? I mean, you're a man and these are pretty man muscles? If you wanna say it like that. Not that a woman couldn't have these abs. I've seen strong women in the gym. But you're a man so?"

 

Sweet talk. "I don't even have chest hair like you. Like... a real man."

 

He crawls up until his head is over Magnus's. Then he cradles his head with his free and unnecessarily big hand. "Hey no. I am cis and you are trans. We are both 100% man okay?"

 

"But-"

 

"Babe. Are you non-binary? Like trans-masculine? If you use anything else, you'll have to explain it to me. I just googled something but I'm not sure. And people said on Internet that I might say I'm bi if you're non-binary. If you'd prefer that."

 

What. What was that supposed to mean?? He shakes his head. "I'm just a trans man. Like-" he swooshes his hand in the air- "non-binary because I'm trans and yeah but I'm a man."

 

Alec grins again. "So I still get to say gay?" 

 

What? "Uhm yeah?"

 

"So you're a guy, right? Male, man, masculine? And I'm gay. And your amazing chest and arms and legs and beard are that of a man."

 

He just nods and waits for whatever Alec came up with.

 

"So there's zero percent female about you."

 

Wow. He's been tricked. "But my chest is... in 3D. And you grab it. And!" He puts a finger in front of Alec's face even if it's not as flirty as last time. Now he's got him. "My pubes. Feminine."

 

Alec pushes himself up and looks down to the area, covered in sweatpants. "I'm pretty sure that there's a thing that fills with blood and a sensitive thing with a beanie. It's been quite a few years since Izzy read those magazines to me to rile me up."

 

He  _does_ call it dick. But it's not it. Not really. 

 

Alec  ~~stares~~ looks him into the eyes again. "Magnus. All of you is a man."

 

Magnus rolls his eyes. "Obviously." 

 

"Magnus, please believe m-" he's interrupted by a very demanding belly. "Oh, so that  _is_ hunger. Huh."

 

Aaand moment over. "Do you wanna head home? Grab something to eat?"

 

He gapes for a second and stars rambling. "Do you want me to? Because I can. I just-" He sits up next to Magnus and looks around the room. "I'd have to find my shirt and then I'd be out." He runs a hand through his hair. "How much time do you have? Is there a client soon? What time is it? Do you want me to leave right now?"

 

What... "You're talking about me."

 

Alec looks back at him, hand stuck in his hair. Magnus wonders if he can ever get it out. "Yeah?"

 

"What if I didn't want you to leave?"

 

His signature smile blooms and he leans down to kiss Magnus softly. "Then I'd ask for a tiny little favor. A little birdy once told me you'd be able to conjure a mean Belgian Waffle. Does that include cream? I'm lactose intolerant."

 

Magnus can't suppress the surprise in his face. "You remember."

 

Alec cups his head again. And, while Magnus is sad that he'll never be able to give back the comfort, he delves in. "Babe, I repeated that sentence for weeks. I tried to learn how to make them. Just to feel close to you."

 

All he can do is sit up, too, and kiss Alec for an hour. Sadly they're interrupted by two very empty stomachs.

 

"Do you want to stay in bed or should we be adults and eat at a table?"

 

Magnus pouts. "Bed warm."

 

Alec laughs and adds "Bed crunchy and greasy if we don't leave."

 

"Bed comfy" He shakes his head.

 

"Magnus, come on." He grins but steps out of the duvet.

 

Magnus lets himself fall back. "I've been abandoned!"

 

"Fine," Alec sighs, rounds the bed and throws Magnus over his shoulder. (Magnus did not squeal.) "Get up, Babe."

 

Magnus finds himself inches from a very nice butt. Gotta make the best of the situation. "Al-lec?" They're already walking, fast, and the shaking isn't good for his head or speaking pattern.

 

"Hm?"

 

"Can-n I- please stop walking. Thanks. Can I touch your butt?"

 

"You'd have to summon me dinner first." Alec chuckles. "If you're lucky, breakfast works, too." 

 

Magnus pushes himself up to at least somehow look at Alec. "You'd like that?"

 

He looks up with an amazed gaze. "Fuck you- you can do this. I felt your muscles shift. Fuck."

 

What. "Alec, are you sure you're ace?"

 

He frowns. "Can't a gay appreciate his boyfriend's body in peace?"

 

"Alec, let me down. We should talk about this."

 

Alec does and moves into his military stance, looking like a scolded child.

 

Magnus gently reaches for his arms and pulls their hands together. "Hey. I'm not mad or anything." If Alec lied, Magnus will let  ~~hell~~  Edom loose but... in dubio pro reo. "Just explain."

 

He pulls them to the kitchen island and points for Magnus to sit. "Okay so. Jace and Izzy always say how they're not in love but they want and have sex with people. And I just. I can't relate. Or I couldn't. I don't know. Like, I get this angelic romance and I hope they'll find someone as amazing as you, if that were possible. But I don't know if that works for sexual attraction.

"Like, I know you'd be into that and I'm coming to terms with it. If anyone I'd want it to be you. Because you're beautiful and being close to you feels amazing. Like, you're both aesthetically and sensually so incredibly pleasing. It's just- wow. And I'm so very much in love with you, okay? I'm sorry if you don't want this because it's too fast or whatever. But please know that I'll always be there for you. I'm kinda stuck with you and it's the best thing ever. I just want to give you everything possible. I want to make you happy."

 

Magnus swallows. This was a lot. "You're stuck with me?"

 

Alec beams. "It's amazing, right? I'm pretty much incapable of ever loving anyone but you."

 

Well, there goes Alec ever leaving. It's also super disturbing. "And you're happy about that? Never having a different person? Only me? You could experiment with -"

 

A hand cups his cheek again and Alec is really close to his face. Alec should stop that soon or Magnus will get used to it. "I don't want to experiment with others. I was waiting for you my whole life and I finally found you and agreed to you, almost too late, and now we're together. We are together, right?" He sits back up and Magnus just nods. "I mean if you don't want to settle or so that's okay. Whatever you want. I'll support you. Personal guardian angel reports for duty." He has a cheeky smile.

 

"Why would you say that? Why would I cheat on you?" Magnus pulls away. Can he just leave? He doesn't care who of them. No. Alec should leave - this is Magnus's home!

 

Alec tilts his head and frowns. "Not cheat. An open relationship. I don't want to hold you back. Force you to one person if you don't want that."

 

"Alec. I don't know what it says in my clace file-" Alec blushes slightly- "but when I'm in a relationship I only want that one partner, alright? I had- That actually shouldn't matter. A relationship for me is two people. Agree or leave."

 

He smiles softly. "Okay. I agree that non-consensual involving is bad. I've seen it first hand how it destroys. And it seems we agree that I don't want to experiment with others and you don't want to satisfy the bodily desires with others. Right?" Magnus agrees. "Angel, Iloveyousomuch."

 

Magnus just loses it. In one fluid motion he steps from the stool and crashes Alec in a hug. "I love you, too, Alec. So. Much. Never leave me. Please." He nuzzles into Alec's neck and tangles a hand in his hair for increased pressure. And to prevent Alec from pulling away. Alec tries to move but Magnus just grips tighter. "No."

 

"Fine," he sighs softly. "Then just a kiss on your head." He kisses Magnus's short hair behind his ear. "You know I just talked for ten minutes how I'm genetically unable to leave you?" He hugs back. "I really love you, Magnus Bane."

 

It's over. Magnus cries.

 

"I don't wanna interrupt this but could you make breakfast? Also I suppose we eat on the couch and cuddle because you're amazingly cold." The hand on Magnus's back tries to rub him warm, the hand in his hair massages his scalp and it's. So. Good.

 

Magnus swishes his hand the way that Alexander likes so much. But he doesn't let himself see it because he's been crying and ugly. The couch table is full of waffles and various coffees because they're both tall hungry men.

 

"Babe, are you hiding your cry face? You're aware that I intend to watch a lot of movies with you and some of those include crying? Like, even if you'll never cry because of me again, and even if no one else ever makes you cry again, which they better, those movies will and I will see you crying and you will see me crying, okay? Now let's get up and devour your self-conjured meal." He stands up but neither of them lets go so Alec just walks over with a dangling Magnus from his neck.

 

"Could you support my back and not let me hang around like a tourist camera."

 

He holds Magnus with both arms and keeps walking like a penguin with a very big necklace. They reach the couch, Magnus quickly summons fluffy blankets and while Alec is busy gushing about them he turns around so Alec won't see his probably panda face. They sit down, huddled in a ton of fluff and start eating.

 

At one point Alec reaches for another piece of waffle but instead grabs a tissue and cleans Magnus's face.

 

"Fuck," Magnus mumbles looking downwards.

 

Alec snorts. "Still not going to leave you over making yourself pretty and loving me so much that you start crying." He kisses Magnus's forehead and one day Magnus is definitely going to have a heart attack from this.

 

"I hate you and your snark."

 

A kiss on his cheek. "Love you, too." Then he sighs takes Magnus's hand in his own. "Why do you have so beautiful and strong hands? Aren't you perfect enough already?"

 

He looks up so fast that he feels dizzy for a minute. "Why are you saying this? My hands are small. Not long like yours."

 

Alec raises an eyebrow and puts their palms against each other. His fingers end around the middle of the last digits of Alec's fingers. "See? Almost the same size. Now add that I have long skeleton hands and yours are probably above average."

 

He just nods slightly. It sounds like Alec has a point.

 

He leans their foreheads together softly and whispers "You gave me my life, Magnus Bane. And I will spend every day thanking you for that. So if that includes telling you every hour how amazing and beautiful you are then it's just a thing we'll have to live with, okay?"


End file.
